


新纪元（CP：白马X卡文迪许）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 论人格的统一性。
Relationships: 白马/卡文迪许
Kudos: 1





	新纪元（CP：白马X卡文迪许）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是海贼王的同人文，CP是白马X卡文迪许。  
> ☆本文为2015年高考命题作文上海卷：人的心中总有一些坚硬的东西也有一些柔软的东西，如何对待它们将关系到能否造就和谐的自我。

这是卡文迪许背井离乡的第十五天。

他靠坐在旅店的床上，彻夜不眠使那张精致的脸上浮着一层灰，但他少有地并不在意。尽管知道迟早会陷入睡眠，只要想到那个存在自己心里的狂妄家伙会再次主导这具身体，他就更加回避自己已经精疲力尽这件事。

紧挨着床脚有一扇小小的窗户，简陋的旅店甚至没有窗帘，路边橙红色的灯光投进屋里，在黎明之前的黑暗中照亮了半面墙壁。

自己就像这茫茫夜色中的灯吧，在夜色中闪耀着，想要吸引小虫一般盲目的芸芸大众。卡文迪许盯着镇上远处的灯火，没来由地胡乱感慨起来。

但是，那个我不知道的家伙，好像完全不在意呢。他不满地想道，明明就是从我这里分裂出去的，却完全不顾及正主的心情，就算我承认自己的剑术不是一般地好，但随意杀人也并非我所愿啊。

他抚摸着手中珍贵的西洋剑，尽管它已不是第一次饮血，可没有一次是在自己手中。卡文迪许努力忽略一种叫做不甘心的心情。

“这个也是，那个也是，都是讨厌鬼。”不知道到底是在说谁，他一股脑地抱怨道，把手中的剑提起来，挽了一个华丽的剑花，做了个突刺的动作，假想那身体之中的另一个自己正站在面前。

“我就这么讨厌？”

脑海里突兀地响起的声音，分明是自己的嗓音，却带着完全不同于自己的邪佞腔调。

“哎？！”

“我有那么讨厌？”那个声音又问了一遍。

“难道说——？”

“——就是那个‘难道说’。”那声音不耐烦地打断卡文迪许。

“真的是我已经精神错乱了啊？！”

得到了某种意义上来说的确是正确答案也说不定的回复，那声音出现了微妙的停顿，“……总之，你就叫我白马吧。”

“那么，有何贵干？”卡文迪许一抽鼻子，昂起头抱着手臂，摆出一副“我才是主人家”的样子，全然忘了之前满腹牢骚的人是谁。

“所以说，我替你杀了对你不怀好意的人，替你肃清了镇上的流言蜚语，最后还替你增加了赏金被更多人口耳相传，你对我有什么不满？”

卡文迪许张了张嘴，一时想不出白马的话里有什么不对，最后憋出一句：“随意杀人是违反原则的事情。”

“连我你也要敷衍吗？不杀人却想要当海贼？那些死在我剑下的海军，想必都应该有相应的觉悟吧。”白马笑起来，“再说，我就是你的本心呀——你的原则没有告诉你，做人不要违反本心吗？”

天空渐渐泛白，浓重的夜色正在化开，路灯仿佛变暗许多，纷扰的飞虫也逐渐消散。

沉默半天，卡文迪许终于说道：“那些轰动了世界的事情，根本就不是我做的。我做的只有一觉醒来，带着满身的血污从杀人现场逃走。”

这样好像是个欺世盗名的骗子，当天一亮，大家看透了他的本质，就会匆匆散去。

可是卡文迪许拒绝亲口承认自己有如此不符合华丽外表的卑下想法。

“那你把我当成你的一部分呢？不如说我们本来就是一体的。你尽管享受你所应得的，而那些你所设下的界限——世人为你设下的界限——我来替你突破，不是两全其美的事情吗？”

不知何时，镇上的灯已经全部熄灭了，更加明亮的天光取代了人造的点滴光明，已经能够看清街对面的餐馆招牌，那上面还挂着一只不知哪个半夜路过的酒鬼扔上去的鞋子。

“我……可我并不想杀人……”

“但你渴望战斗的快意。”白马胸有成竹地引诱着，“你一边想要体验纯粹的剑术，一边却又被道德所束缚。而我，只有我，能让你享受这绝赞快乐的同时抛开世人给你带上的沉重枷锁。”

卡文迪许动摇了。他开始明白，面对白马掩饰是没有用的，那个声音真的是自己内心的声音，那样疯狂而狡猾，却又那样让他称心如意。

“可你能得到什么？”

白马大笑起来：“我能得到这世间最原始的满足！”

卡文迪许没能听懂白马的话，可他完全地感受到了对方的舒畅惬意。

“就这么满足？”

“是啊，我是你的本心，世上最爱你的存在。”

一束耀眼的光倏地刺破了卡文迪许的眼帘，他发现从这小小的窗口竟正好能看到太阳升起的时候。那颗泛着金光的火球从远处的山头冒出来，照亮了整个房间，在他的视界留下了一个白色的亮斑。

卡文迪许呆呆地看着那个漂浮的白点，“你能看见吗，天亮了……”

“不能。”

“那你看看吧……日出的样子。”

白马的声音好像正在远去，可卡文迪许还是在意识消失之前听到了，他说：“晚安。”

这是白马和卡文迪许踏上旅途的第一天。

－END－

2015年6月10日星期三 21：03


End file.
